The Silver Lake Clan
by stalkerinc
Summary: This is the story of Cassadee, Shamus, Alexander,and Josephine. The story on how they came together. Cassadee is Jasper's sis, Shamus and Demetri are brothers, Alexander is an assassin, and Josephine is so innocent of her crime. Summary sucks, but PLEASE read it.


It was 1860 when I had my final stand. My brother, Jasper, told me he would give me a day and then he would leave. I was debating it all day about what was better for me. If I stayed I would end up like my mother or he could stop it all. If I left then I may die slowly and painfully. However, I would get to be withe Jas. Then my father walked in and I heard glass breaking. Great, he was drunk again. He then screamed,  
"Cassadee you get the hell over here, so your daddy can have some fun. ***MAY WANT TO SKIP THIS PART*** It would be another night when my father made me into the girl with scars. He did this to my mother and she died from it. He did it to my brother and then he left. Now, he found a new victum. Me. He took my arm and came with at it with a knife. I screamed in pain as he made whatever would amuse him. He made a dragon on me and it looked so real. My father was an artist, but his canvases were always a turn off. I tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let me. He smiled smugly, as if he enjoyed my pain. I tried to calm myself by looking at the other scars he made. The flower and the tree were I tried to imagine myself there.***START BACK HERE*** I saw my mother smiling down at me as I picked the flowers and my brother laughing as a bunny took one. Then out of no were, the bunny was a dragon and it set fire to my family and he chased me. I saw the symbolism that the dragon was my father. My dream shattered and I was brought back into reality.

Then, I did something I did not expect I had the strength to do so. I took my arm from the dragon and I flew back into the window. He started cussing at me,but I became the dragon. I took a frying pan, the only thing remotely close to me, and brought it down on his crumpled to the ground and I took his hand. He had no pulse. I sat there silently as my emotions battled. I saw the good side of me pity him, but the other side signed with relief. I knew what was done was done. I ran into my room and took only what I needed. I went to Jas's side and got his too. Last night he had to get out of there before dad got home. Dad hurt me bad for not telling him were he went. I took the duffel bags and ran. I ran to the place my brother told me to meet. It was a place in an alley. At the end there was a dumpster there blocking an exit. If you jumped over there you had a remotely clean place that leads into a wall. I saw my brother there and for a moment all we did was stare at each other. Then we ran to embrace each other. I jumped into his arms and we laughed just like old times. We still stood there as he asked me,

"How did you get away." Tears started to form in his eyes.  
"I took a frying pan to his head." I said awaiting his reaction.  
"Is he dead." A look of shock spread across his face.  
"He had no pulse."

He then went into a roaring laughter and started clapping his hands very loudly. He whispered something about it being over. I stared at him in wonder. This caught him by surprise and he was suddenly worried.

"What happened?"  
"Your not upset, I..I killed him. Our father."  
"He is now in hell. He abused us and we are away from him and we now have each other."

I thought back to our picnic before it was ruined and I had a faint smile. I _was_ free from him. I was with my brother and I was happy for the first time since my mother died. I looked up at my brother and then he saw the two bags I was holding and he questioned me."What's with the bags."  
"I had some time and I got some of my stuff." I couldn't help smiling as I tossed him the bag. He seemed confused,but curiosity drove him to open it. He laughed and he sat down. Jas sat down and looked throw all of his belongings. He thanked me and hugged me. I asked him how he had been doing.

"Not bad. I think we can do some street performing,but we should travel on. The police will start looking for us soon and well, you know. I was thinking somewhere i Dallas?"  
"Sounds like a plan."

That night we left our alley and I soon discovered the only reason we were going to Dallas was it was the only place the bus was going tonight. We got on a bus and I felt tired. I realized I hadn't slept in a day. I didn't day go to sleep when Jas left. We usually took shifts in the night. Jas muttered to me,"My turn." We smiled at each other before I stretched across the row. My had my head rest in my brother's head. I dreamt of the picnic, but there was no dragon or my mom. I was happy,however, that someone was still there. It seemed like no time before Jas shook me and told me that we had arrived at our destination. We departed from the bus and started to get a look around town. He settled in an alley way in the main square. There was like in Houston a dumpster. There was a hole in the wall that led to a little small chamber. It was ugly. There was dust everywhere and broken everything. We dropped our bags and head into town. It was two a.m. so it was empty. I found a store and broke the lock.

"Are you trying to get us arrested?" He said in the smallest voice possible.  
"Were going to need nice clothes on the streets,dork." I explained.  
He was uncomfortable with it, but he dealt with it. I picked some stuff out before I went to the cafe in the back and got us some grub. I saw Jas was upset so i stopped there and we went back to our hideout. We quietly ate our food and then I took first watch.


End file.
